IEGO: Random Collection!
by RyuusakiShin15
Summary: Here's a collection of Random Stories, just ask a question and then an answer will be given in a form of Story. Chapter 1: Who is richer Kidou or Shindou? Please R&R! Rated T just to be sure


**Question: "Who is richer; Kidou or Shindou?"**

* * *

It was Monday. The Adviser, Haruna, informed the members that there'll be no practice today since Endou is absent today  
coz' he'll be spending time with his wife Natsumi for their One month anniversary, he asked if it was necessary but it just made Natsumi angry for even asking now, the Soccer team were resting up in the clubroom along with Haruna and Kidou.

It was unusually quiet, no one made a shout out or anything. Normally, Tenma and Shinsuke's voice go louder when they're talking about different matches with excitement expression in their faces. And also, Hamano would do random things like singing Sailor songs and telling everyone his adventure in the fishing world. But now, they are doing their own business silently, what's up with that? Then suddenly someone broke the silence,

"Hey, Who is richer? Shindou or Trainer Kidou?" the pink-haired Kirino questioned, hearing the question raise a brow on both Kidou and Shindou,

"Why'd you ask Kirino?" Shindou asked his best friend,

"Well… I'm curious! That's all!" He answered with a grin on his face,

Suddenly, the others had grown interested in the Defender's question, they started to get curious too. They own a limousine, a house fit for a king, and their own personal butler.

"It's obviously Trainer Kidou." Shindou admitted,

"Why's that Shindou-sempai?" the current captain asked the former captain, and the former shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ne! Trainer Kidou! How much is that glasses of yours?" Shinsuke asked eagerly,

"It costs 1 million yen only." Kidou answered directly,

**"WHAT! ONLY?"** It made everyone jaw drop, even the cool Tsurugi was constantly shocked and he thought,

'_I could've bought millions of Tenma collectibles with that… Wait!.. What am I saying?'_

"What's wrong everyone? It's just 1 million yen." Shindou asked his shocked teammates,

"I have a watch worth 15 million yen" Shindou added

_GASP!_

The teammates gasped of how relaxed they are to spend that much 'Kaching'. Hayami practically fainted because of the amount, they might buy anything they want with that many zeros.

"Oh yeah? I have a phone that's worth 50 million yen!" Kidou stated while somehow getting pumped up just by telling them what he owned, and for Shindou…

"That's nothing! I got a piano that's worth 90 million yen!" he said with the same expression as Kidou, they've started a competition! Each time the team members hear the numbers getting higher and higher, a person faints each time. Currently it's Hayami, Shinsuke and Hikaru fainted.

"How cheap can your piano be? ! I own a flatscreen TV that's worth 120 million yen!" Kidou argued,

"120 million yen, that's all? I have a laptop that's 150 million!" Shindou argued back

"Uh, Shindou?" Kirino silently called his determined-to-beat-someone friend, though he didn't listen, he's still continuing it. Definitely an unexpected thing Shindou would ever do, but Kirino is happy for that… in a weird kind of way.

The argument keeps going on, the members who are still conscious were Tenma, Kirino and Tsurugi, Tenma looked like he's enjoying himself watching both of the genius play-makers arguing over something that they have in common. As for Tsurugi, he was practically playing around in his phone, but in his mind he was thinking of the Former captain, he would go nuts in ask why is _he_ kept popping out of his mind. And the Defender, he's just humming a song called 'Ashita no Field' over and over again until the argument ends but it was going nowhere!

"Ne Shindou?" Kirino called his friend again but still no reply,

"Shindou?"

"Oi Shindou? ?"

Still no reply, he started to get impatient,

"Oi Shindou! ! !" he shouted

and finally he got his attention, finally! Shindou blinked in confused and asked what is it. Kirino crossed his arms and one finger tapping his arm with impatience.

"How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and left the pink hair sighing.

"What is the highest amount you guys own and that'll determine who is richer!" Kirino suggested, it was a good idea. At least they won't technically tell the amount of every furniture they had.

"Well I have a Music Book of Beethoven that cost 10 trillion yen." Shindou said,

"HAHAHAHA!"

Kidou suddenly burst into laughter, what was he laughing for?

"I own a Penguin Empire! And you know how much that costs?"

"How much?" Shindou and Kirino asked their Trainer,

.

.

.

.

"100 trillion yen!" and he continued to burst out his laughter,

"EHHHHH? !" Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino and Shindou was shocked, 100 trillion is too much even for Shindou! And so they all fainted except Kidou.

And that concludes that Kidou is much richer than Shindou!

THE END! xD


End file.
